Ballad
by Saphire.rayne
Summary: Bishop and the Dragonborn travel to Windhelm and decide to rest for the night. Upon entering, she is greeted by a young bard named Alec who praises her for her heroic deeds. *Warning mature content near the end* *I loooove this mod and how well written the characters, including Bishop, are. I just had to write something about it.* Bishop and Alec belong to the Skyrim Romance Mod


"Finally, a real bed," I exhale as the warmth inside Candelheart Hall embraces me as I step inside. The door closes with a squeal and the cold air outside makes one last attempt to come in as it shuts, leaving small pieces of snow melting against the smooth wooden floor.

"Time for some cold ale and hot meal," Bishop says behind me.

We pay for our room and make way to unload our belongings. I could hear the aches in my body screaming for a hot bath and the longing of a soft mattress and furs to sleep in. We've been traveling in the cold snow for almost a week now and it showed.

I follow Bishop as he leads the way to our room: the last one on the right. Suddenly, a voice calls out and I blink and turn to find a young man approaching us.

"I never thought I'd ever be graced by the presence of the Dragonborn herself. It is an honor," he says and bows, taking my hand and gently places a kiss on its back. I blink at him in confusion, unsure of how he knows who I am.

"Have we met before?" I ask. People slowly start to gather around us and I can't help but feel unnerved by it.

"Sorry, for not introducing myself. My name is Alec and I've heard many tales of your heroic endeavors. I even sing about them."

"Sing?" I asked. His hands wrap around a small lute and then it dawned on me that he must be a bard.

"I travel from place to place, hearing new stories and turning them into music. I have many relating to you, my dear. I could play a few, if you'd like? My favorite is when you slayed the dragon at Whiterun."

I couldn't find any words to say. Was word of my actions really getting around, even as far as Windhelm itself? What other stories were being spread without my knowledge. I honestly couldn't understand why I was surprised. I saved many lives and helped many people. Of course word would get around.

As if sensing my unease, Bishop wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him. "Alan, was it? Sorry to interrupt, but the Dragonborn and I have a room waiting for us. We're pretty tired from our heroic travels and would like to rest. You understand, right?"

Alec blinked for a moment as if noticing Bishop for the first time. "Excuse me, but you are?"

"Her bodyguard, companion, or my favorite: the man who warms her bed at night. I wouldn't mind you singing a song about that." I feel my cheeks flush at his words and whisper his name. He ignores me and pulls me closer.

Alec's eyes linger on Bishop for a while before they return to mine. A hint of confusion and hurt behind them. "What's a woman like yourself traveling with such a... Barbarian? I thought you'd have higher standards."

My brows lower and I open my mouth to speak up but Bishop does it for me. "This 'barbarian' knows how to keep her safe and pleased in more ways than just singing a stupid song. Go back to writing about how your Dohvakin is with a real man."

I watched as Alec gave Bishop a look of displeasure before returning to a group of young girls. They whisper among themselves, each one taking turns to give us dirty looks. I feel my hand being tugged and I find Bishop dragging me to our room. I shut the door quietly behind us and watch as he tosses his bag onto the bed and stretches his arms.

"Damn, all of that made me hungry," he says and approaches me. I feel his arms wrap around me as he pulls me close to him. "If you know what I mean."

I push away from him, not quiet feeling up to it.

"Don't feel like sleeping with a barbarian, huh?" He says and steps back with his arms folded and a smile playing on his lips. He raises a curious brow at me and I make myself look away from his handsome face.

"That's not why," I argue. "It's just hearing how far stories of me have traveled so far I feel like so many people are going to have higher expectations of me now. How am I supposed to live up to that?"

"You know what I think," Bishop says and places a hand on my head, "Fuck what they think. You're only human. I have plenty of stories to tell about you. And I none of them involve slaying dragons or killing the emperor."

"What stories are those?" I ask.

He removes his hand and pulls out his dagger. "Like for instance that time you got a bad splinter in your hand and I had to dig it out. There's also the fact you mumble in your sleep sometimes or the look of sadness you have everytime I kill something so we don't starve to death or how you make a really high pitched sound when you climax-"

"Okay, I get it," I say and look away from him.

"Know what'll help loosen that tension? A cold ale," he says and steps ahead of me to open the door. He gestures for me to follow and I do. Before I step out he pinches my butt and says, "If I had to pick anything to sing about, though, it'd be how great your ass looks in those pants."

I smack his hand and step out first to hide the smile playing on my lips. The sound of a lute plays softly and I keep my focus straight ahead to the bar before us. We both take a seat and Bishop orders two cold ales.

Behind us, the words 'The dragonborn broke my heart' plays behind me and I twist my head to see Alec strumming his lute, repeating the words, as he glares at me.

The sound of a mug being set before me makes me turn back around and I grab the mug and swallow it all in one large gulp.

"Damn, Princess, you're supposed to enjoy the drink. Not get yourself sick."

"Sorry," I say licking my lips, "I just want to drown out the noise behind us."

Bishop takes a sip of his ale before he says, "Let him sing out his issues. If it helps him sleep better knowing you're better off with me."

I bite my lip when the words of his song grow louder. "The Dragonborn broke my heart. She slays dragons while being invaded by a barbarian."

I take in a deep breath and push myself away from the bar. I approach the bard, his audience now fully aware of my arrival. "What the hell is your problem?" I say and grab the lute from his hands.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" He says and reaches his lute.

"'The Dragonborn broke my heart'? Are you serious?"

One of the girls from the audience steps between us. "Alec has been waiting to meet the Dragonborn for a long time. Only to find she spends her time with some trash picked up from the wilds. He has every right to feel upset."

My anger was escalating and I took in a deep breath to calm myself. "Bishop is not a piece of trash."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetie," she says and reaches for the lute. I let her take it, but she screams as embers start to spread over the strings and well carved wood. It falls to the floor and the flames take it whole.

"That man you call trash is ten times the man you'll ever be," I say with a finger pointed directly at Alec. "Here's a song for you: The dragonborn is getting fucked tonight. Something you'll never experience."

I step away without even allowing a response and I find Bishop clapping with a wide grin on his face. "Well well, Princess, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Shut up and follow me to the room," I say. He takes his mug and finishes it, tipping the bartender, and follows behind me. I reach the room first and kick off my boots and lift up my shirt just as he closes the door.

"Damn, if letting you get pissed off leads to this, I should let it happen more often."

"Be a good Ranger and be quiet," I say and push him against the wall. He lifts his arms up in surrender, a corner of his mouth curved upright.

"As my lady commands," he says quietly.

I press my lips to his firmly, his deep voice humming in his throat at my forcefulness. I push myself closer, his hands gliding over my barren torso. My hands find the buttons to his leather coat and I loosen them one by one until it slides off him and onto the floor. I trail my hands over his muscled chest and down to his waist. Our breaths come out in hot huffs and I cup his groin in my hand. He growls in approval and my hand moves up and down as I rub the area. I can feel the size of him grow with each stroke.

"Fuck," he sighs. My hand slides upward and I mess with the buckle of his belt until it loosens and I stick my hand into the warmth beneath his pants. He shudders as my fingers grip around his length, the soft flesh pressed firmly in my hand. I pull it out and kneel before him, my lips brushing the tip of him.

His hands tangle themselves in my hair as I wrap my lips around him and guide it further into my mouth. He exhales and I know he's enjoying every second. I pull back and go further the second time. He curses with each stroke of my tongue of his mighty length and I suck just a bit on the tip.

"Fuck, I need to be inside you," he moans and lifts me up. He slams me against the wall while his hands remove my pants and tosses them onto the already pile of clothes. "I gotta have you," he whispers against my neck as his hand lifts my leg and wraps it around his waist. I gasp as he enters me forcefully, the full length of him filling me. His breath is hot on my neck and I grip onto his shoulders for balance as he thrusts in and out. He quickens the motion, eventually wrapping both legs around his wide waist. My back scrapes against the wall as I rock back and forth.

He notices and carries me to the bed where my back slams against the soft furs. He continues to grind his pelvis with mine. My legs still wrapped around his waist, he digs his fingers into my hips as he forces himself deeper. I cry out as he continues to hit my sensitive area, the lights of the candles flickering each time.

My body feels weightless as I climax and my voice releases a high pitched cry, just as he stated, and the lights of the room go out. I hear him sigh as he finishes too and his head rests against my chest as he catches his breath.

"Damn, that was amazing," he breathes.

I remain quiet, my chest rising and falling as I gasp for oxygen. I feel him slide out and move next to me, his hands tracing over the curve of my hips as he pulls me closer to him. His lips roam my neck and his breath tickles my ear as he takes in the scent of sex, his scent, on me.

"I bet that would've made a great song," he whispers. I frown at him in the darkness and he chuckles quietly.

"It's only a joke, Princess. The only one who gets to sing about this is me," he says and snuggles closer.


End file.
